disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Palpatine/Gallery
Images of Palpatine from the Star Wars franchise. Films Prequel Trilogy Sith Lords Trade Federation.png Sidious 1.png Mourning_Qui-Gon.png Palpatine_and_Anakin.png starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-7473.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-7488.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8341.jpg|“Are you threatening me, Master Jedi?” Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8363.jpg|“It’s treason then.” Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8371.jpg Tinnpalpatinekolarfight.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8476.jpg Palpy_deformed.png PalpatinesTrueForm.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8746.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8769.jpg|"POWER!!!" Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8961.jpg|Palpatine makes Anakin his new apprentice Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9016.jpg|“Henceforth, you shall be known as Darth Vader.” Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9128.jpg|“Every single Jedi is now an enemy of the Republic.” Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9290.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12967.jpg Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12980.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13052.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13097.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13199.jpg starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13212.jpg Palpatine-RoS.png|"I sense Lord Vader is in danger." Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 5.jpg|"Lord Vader, can you hear me?" starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15184.jpg|(Vader: Where is Padme?) "It seems, in your anger, you killed her." starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15244.jpg Darth Vader in Revenge of the Sith 2.jpg Moff Tarkin.png|Darth Vader and Darth Sidious observe the construction of the first Death Star Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.png Original Trilogy What is thy bidding my master.jpg Palpatine1-TESB.png|"There is a great disturbance in the force." Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-4382.jpg|Palpatine arrives on the Second Death Star. Rise my friend.png|"Rise my friend." Palpatine2-ReturnOfJedi.png star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10711.jpg|"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time, you will call me "Master"" star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10886.jpg|"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design. Your friends, up there on the sanctuary moon, are walking into a trap, as is your Rebel fleet." star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10936.jpg|"It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them." Palpatine3-ReturnOfJedi.png|"Oh, I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive." star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-11261.jpg|"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully ARMED and OPERATIONAL battle station!" Palpatine_saber_clash.png Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13031.jpg star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13420.jpg|"Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take your father's place at my side." Palpatine-ReturnJedi.png Vader kills the Emperor 6.jpg TorturePalpatine2321.png star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13742.jpg|"You will die." Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13792.jpg|Palpatine angrily striking Luke Skywalker with his Force Lightning shortly before Darth Vader grabs him from behind and his death. Vader kills the Emperor 2.jpg|Palpatine gets grabbed from behind by a redeemed Darth Vader. Vader kills the Emperor 3.jpg sidious_22.jpg Ianmcdiarmidrotj.png|Palpatine falls to the reactor. Television Palpatinepnf.png SidiousVsMaulSavage-TL.png|Palpatine fighting Darth Maul and Savage Opress Dark side ritual.png Maul VS Sidious.png Rebels - Palpatine.png|Palpatine in Star Wars Rebels Rebels-413-world-between-worlds-emperor.jpg Family Reunion and Farewell 06.jpeg Family Reunion and Farewell 14.jpeg Family Reunion and Farewell 15.jpeg Disney Parks Emperor Palpatine Parade.jpg Emperor Palpatine Star Wars Weekends.jpg Merchandise Emperor Palpatine Pin.png Emperor Palpatine Pin 2.png Darth Stitch.JPG|Stitch as Emperor Palpatine Stitch Palpatine Lightning.JPG Stitch Palpatine.JPG 20100219_stitch.jpg Star Wars Celebration 5 Event - Hologram Stitch as Emperor Palpatine.jpeg DLP - Star Wars Booster Pack 2012 - Stitch as Emperor Palpatine ONLY.jpeg Star wars deadly royal chicken.jpg Star Wars - Revenge of the 5th - Emperor Palpatine Stitch and Darth Vader Goofy.jpeg empeorovinyl.jpg WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Galactic Empire Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine.jpeg Emperor Palpatine Pin - Star Wars.jpg Lego Palpatine.jpeg|LEGO Palpatine Funko Pop! Emperor.jpg Darth Sidious Hot Wheels.jpg|Palpatine Hot Wheels car Palpatine Sideshow.jpg Stitch Emperor.jpg Mace vs Palpatine Pin.jpg Hero Smasher Yoda And Sidius.jpg Death Star Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg Death Star Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg Star Wars Figure Set Pack.jpg Emperor Palpatine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Hologram Emperor POP.jpg star_wars_tarful_emperor_utapau_walmart_funko_pop_3pack.jpg Palpatine_Black_Series.jpg Star Wars Palpatine.png Emperor Palpatine ROTJ POP.gif Miscellaneous Ssc_v7_728x90.jpg Sith Darth Sidious.jpg Star Wars Palpatine 1.jpg Star Wars Palpatine 2.jpg Palpatine and Vader.JPG Battlefront Palpatine.jpg Lego Star Wars Freemakers.jpg Return of the Jedi Concept 1.png|Ralph McQuarrie's concept for Emperor Palpatine in Return of the Jedi Star_Wars_Darth_Vader_20.jpg darthsidious_detail.png Emperor Palpatine 1.jpg Emperor Palpatine 2.jpg Sith apparel.PNG Palpatine-TCW.jpg Senador_Palpatine.jpg Palpatine_detail.png Sidious_Concept_art-TL.jpg Palpatine.png Chancellor Palpatine.jpg palpatine-episode3.jpg palpatine-3.jpg Emperor_Sidious.png Emperor_(ROTJ).jpg darth_sidious Clone Wars.jpg Chancellor Palpatine Ep3.jpg The_Emperor Disney Infinity.png|Palpatine in Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Edition Reassuring_Smile.jpg Star-wars-force-of-darkness-premium-art-print-500443-02.jpg Official Palpatine.jpg Wolves and a Door concept 9.jpeg Dark Sidious (2).png Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries Category:Phineas and Ferb galleries Category:Star Wars Rebels galleries